


The Art of War

by CherryOnTop98



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryOnTop98/pseuds/CherryOnTop98
Summary: Nobody's perfect. (Rated T for possible future content)





	The Art of War

**Author's Note:**

> You can't prove this didn't happen.

“Maybe Anaguma with… no, no, perhaps a Gin Kanmuri, but that leaves no room for Touryou…” I groaned in frustration, slamming my fist onto the shogi board. “Damnit! Nothing’s… working.”

It’s quiet in Kosei’s cafeteria around this time of day. The only classes still going on are art workshops. This is, of course, perfect. Just what I need, some solitude. Time alone to plan my resurgence. My last match, uninfluenced and unbribed… had ended in a humiliating defeat.

If Amamiya-kun hadn’t been there to revive my spirits, I doubt I’d have it in me to continue playing shogi. But I will. I have to. To make him proud. To reclaim my pride. To show them all that I can be queen.

“Perfect.”

Yes. Perfect. And I will be. With the gods as my witness, I will be the embodiment of shogi perfection. I will…

Wait, who said that?

I turn toward the cafeteria’s entrance to see someone standing there. A taller boy, with deep blue hair, holding a sketchpad.

I sigh, returning my attention to the board in front of me. “If you’re looking for an autograph, you should bring smaller paper.”

“With all due respect,” he responds, “that’s not what I’m here for.”

I look up again. Now I’m curious. “What, exactly, are you here for?”

He sits at the same table as me, laying the pad parallel to my board. “Togo-san, my name is Yusuke Kitagawa. And… I’m here because you are perfect.”

I shake my head, sighing again. “Nobody’s perfect, Kitagwa-kun. Least of all me. You know who I am. You know what happened, don’t you? Could a perfect girl crash and burn like that?”

Yusuke shakes his head, and I can hear him chuckle under his breath. He’s mocking me.

“That’s not what I meant. Your quiet intensity inspires me. And if I may be direct… I wish to draw you.”

I have to admit, this is pretty new. I’ve had my picture taken before, but no one has ever asked to draw me.. “If that’s all you want, sure.” I return my focus to the board. “Draw away.”

As I formulate new strategies and curse my lack of progress in my head, I can hear his pencil scratching at paper. I’m trying to put him out of my mind. If I’m going to reclaim my throne, I can afford no distractions.

…Why am I talking like this, anyway? When did I get so… dramatic?

“Finished,” he said after a while. I look up, just as he turns the pad around.

…Wow. Is that really what I looked like just now? I seem so bitter… 

“…Thank you, Kitagawa-kun. It looks… good.”

“I’m happy to hear that, Togo-san.” He stands up. “It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” With that and a bow, he leaves. 

I may need to get out more…


End file.
